Dimensional Rift
by Sora Shur'tugal
Summary: This is a story where my character, Jordan Freeman, and his friends gets pulled into a journey that takes place across several different dimensions with a prophecy tied to it. Jordan and his friend have to defeat whoever is responsible for the interference and open the way back home using his Keyblade.


_Part I: Kronos_

_Chapter I: The Arrival _

_On a rather normal afternoon, my friends and I had just finished lunch and were getting ready to go to our homes. When we got outside, we all went our separate ways, except for Jack, Bob, and I. Jack and I summoned our greatswords/hoverboards, mine being called The Blade and Jack's being dubbed the Great Blade. Bob jumped up and floated on a lightning bolt (I still haven't figured out how he does that.) Just as we were about to begin our race, the sky up above seemed to shatter with a sound heavily similar to that of thunder. It was as if Zeus suddenly had gotten angry. This was when a pair of portals suddenly opened up among the clouds._

_Jack dismissed his Blade and drew his sword and shield, Sidewinder and Nightshade, respectively. I did the same with my Blade, but in flame, drew my Bowmerang up to its Edge Form, and summoned my Keyblade, The Four Elements, in the same way. Bob generated a powerful current of electricity around his fists, preparing for combat. When the strange portals were fully open, three figures fell from the openings, followed by a mass of darkness, weird jellyfish-like things, and white writhing snakes. _

"_Are we all set?" Bob asked me and Jack. "Just about." Jack responded. The trio of unconscious people landed right next to Bob. The ground shook as they hit the ground. "That did not look very good. Are they still alive, Bob?" I said as we got surrounded by these peoples' pursuers. "Bob. Can you take care of these three while Jordan and I keep them busy?" Jack asked him as he took up a knight's stance. "I can and I will. Just try to save some for me if you can." He said, putting up an electric forcefield around himself and the unconscious people. _

"_No promises there, Bob." I said. With that, Jack and I charged at the enemy, planning on taking them out up close. On a few occasions, I noticed a few lightning bolts flying from Bob as he zapped enemies and revived his patients. I hacked and slashed my way through the lines. _

"_You ready, Jack?" I asked him as we stood back to back. "As always. How about you?" he asked me. "Same thing as you. Let's do this!" I said as I jumped straight up into the air. Jack took a few steps forward and then jumped straight up as well. When he was right in front of me, I swung The Four Elements and hit Jack with the Keyblade's flat side. He was sent flying straight towards one of the enemies. He struck home, rebounded back to me, and I hit him again. We kept this up until half of the enemies' mass had disintegrated._

"_Now that was tiring." Jack said, panting. "I know it was, but we have to keep on going until they're all gone. Let's go!" I said as I cut down more of the approaching enemies. "After this is over, I think I'm going to meet you back at home after I get something from Starbucks or some other place." the blue Mobian Wolf said as he sliced through a few flying jellyfish, strange white snake/human hybrid things, and seemingly harmless shadows. "I'm kind of considering on going with you on that part." I responded while performing a sliding slash through about seven enemies._

"_There's only a few more left. Want to have a second go at that move again while they're still here?" I asked him. "Why not? It was quite the moment of excitement for me, anyways." Jack answered. We got the team attack executed once again and obliterated almost all of the enemies. When there was only one remaining, one of those weird flying jellyfish, I decided to finish this one with a little more effect. As Jack was flying back towards me, I hit him with an upward slash, still using the flat side of The Four Elements, and sent him skyward. As he was coming back down, I took up a batter's stance and waited a couple of seconds before swinging my Keyblade._

_At the last second, I swung fast and hard. Jack flew straight at the floating jellyfish-type-thing at such a high speed that it didn't even have time to move an inch. It blew apart upon Jack's impact with a sound I couldn't recognize. "Now that's how it's done!" I said. Jack raised his sword in triumph with a grin on his face._

_We heard three groans as Bob's patients were finally revived by his electricity. "That was a pretty good job of taking care of these guys and zapping a few enemies at the same time." Jack said, clapping him on the shoulder. "Yeah. The electric shield was a good idea, too." I said. The three recently-revived people got to their feet, a couple of them with their hands to their heads. "Whoa! Where am I?" the dirty blond one said, shaking his head hard. "We were just wondering the same thing." The brown-haired boy said, facing me. "Don't look at me. I don't even know who you are." I said, putting my hands up in a gesture of surrender and making The Four Elements disappear._

"_He's right. We don't know who you people are. Can't we greet each other before getting into another fight?" Jack said. "Who's up for some coffee? All that fighting must've worn out the two of you, Jack and Jordan. As for you three, you look like you could take a few hours of sleep after waking up from an impact like that." Bob said, stepping in between our two groups. "Sounds good to me. Who else is in?" I said, looking at everybody else. Jack nodded in agreement. "Why not? We really have no idea where we are anyway." the spiky brown-haired boy said, shrugging his shoulders._

"_Let's get going, then!" the dirty blond boy said, jogging after us. His companions followed right behind him. _


End file.
